


Fugue State II

by MissPop, Poplitealqueen



Series: GAC Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, FrankenGAC, Gen, Hangover, Jedi!Dooku, padawan!Qui-gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/pseuds/MissPop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dooku fishes his partying Padawan out of a gutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugue State II

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how big of a slut I am for this underappreciated Master&Padawan friendship. You just don't.
> 
> This was inspired by part of a comment left by suryaruc on 'Fugue State'. It read: _"Now i'm trying to imagine Dooku's reaction to fishing Qui out of a gutter lol."_
> 
> The answer is dad!Dooku being a worrisome peanut over his tol son, Qui-Gon.
> 
> I hope you're proud of yourself, sury. If you have an actual account, let me know me so I can gift this to you.
> 
> -Pop

Qui-Gon is roused from sleep by the sound of a speeder's engine rumbling to the stop a little down the alley from them.  
  
He doesn't remember it's an alley at first. Then, the antics from the night before (or those he can recall, at least) come slamming back into him. Luckily for them, it's a deserted alley they decided to pass out in, which is a phenomenon in and of itself in the bustling city-wide planet of Coruscant.  
  
The Force had been smiling at them last night. Qui-Gon quietly thanks it as the shine of speeder lights makes him and his companions groan.  
  
A familiar noble presence in the Force, and the clip of jackboots on metal ground tells him exactly who it is that has found them. Dooku comes to a halt, standing over them with his arms crossed.  
  
The other two Padawans that Qui-Gon had gone out with the previous night, a Chiss named Ri and a Wookie with waves of brindle in their coat whose name escapes him, both startle in surprise; Dooku has a habit of inspiring that. They force themselves up and push each other away, but Qui-Gon only sits up slightly and smiles sleepily at his Master.  
  
"G'morning, Master Dooku."  
  
After a moment, Dooku uncrosses his arms and smiles back. It's a very small turn of thin lips, but even that is not something he affords to just anyone. He offers one hand down and Qui-Gon grasps it firmly as he's hauled to his feet.  
  
"And good morning to you, my very _foolish_ apprentice."  
  
Qui-Gon's head thrums painfully as he stands and he notices one of Dooku's dark eyes twitch with the strength of his hangover felt over their bond.  
  
"'Strength'," Dooku lets out a grunt of a laugh as he loops one of Qui-Gon's gangly arms over his shoulders. "Qui-Gon, my young friend, when you become a Knight I shall take you out and show you what an _actual_  hangover feels like."  
  
"Master, you are enough of a fool without drink to make matters worse."  
  
Dooku's dark eyebrows shoot into silvering hair, "May you one day be cursed with a Padawan even more impertinent than yourself."  
  
"I'd rather an impertinent one then a boring one."  
  
Dooku sighs as he deposits his Padawan into the passenger seat of his speeder. He straightens up and looks down the alley, hands on his hips.  
  
"You should have told your friends not to run off. I would have given them a ride back to the Temple as well."

Qui-Gon, who had placed a long fingered hand over his eyes when the bright lights of the speeder's dashboard had nearly blinded him, shrugs. "Well, you do inspire fear. They probably thought you were here to reprimand us."  
  
"How kind of them to leave you in my mercy, then."

Qui-Gon grunts in answer, his stomach lurching into his throat as the speeder takes off. Breaking above the perpetual cloud cover of the lower levels was _not_ going to be fun. He closes his eyes and leans back.

"You should have gone with Padawan Tahl."

"She was busy."

"Not stupid, you mean," Qui-Gon may not be looking at his Master, but he can feel his worry radiating through their bond. "I'll send someone else to pick those other two up. A droid officer should suffice, but you need to be more careful, Qui-Gon. You three were lucky you weren't mugged, or worse."

"We're Jedi. We would have been fine."

His Master must have been putting on one of his legendary scowls. "Not even Jedi are without weakness. " he says. "You need to be more diligent. I won't always be there to pick you up after."

"And I won't need you to," Qui-Gon sends reassurance through their bond, soft and quiet. He can feel his Master's agitation already beginning to dissipate. "I've been your Padawan since I was ten years old, and you're one of the best Jedi out there. You've trained me well." he pauses, because the next few words sound strangely _too_ right. They leave bright spots in his eyes and the Force, and he isn't sure the hangover  is to blame or not. "It would take a legend to kill me."

If Dooku notices the strange wobble in the Force, he doesn't acknowledge it. Qui-Gon eventually forgets about it as well.


End file.
